David Sanders
David "Quincy" Beck Sanders is a 17 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life David Beck Sanders was born to Eliza and Harlan Sanders on June 6, 2000, in San Fransisco. He was the second child in this middle class family- he had an older brother, Harlan Jr., who was a genius in subjects mathematical and musical, and a younger sister, Kelly, who he was fiercely protective of. From a very young age, David was obsessed with any and all sports, especially football. After a few years in the city, David's family moved to the suburbs, where David met his best friend, Scott. Quincy Adams High Upon entering high school- specifically, John Quincy Adams High School- David finally began to crack under the immense pressure put upon him by his older brother's skills. David threw himself into sports, dedicating himself to his sport and his team and allowing his grades to wash down the drain as he began to party hard. When this did not help him feel any better, David turned to bullying Claire Axworthy, a less popular girl. By the end of his freshman year, David was known as an all-around cool guy- and an absolute jerk. The Crossing However, during a football game, David discovered his ability to heal people, completely eradicating a friend's concussion. Though he planned to make money off of it, he would never have the chance- the next morning he woke up in the office of Professor Rohlandu in the year 5016, with no memory of who he was or why he was there. Recalling the word "Quincy", Quincy chose it as his new name. Nexus Academy Student In stark contrast to David, Quincy has proven to be quite compassionate and morally-motivated- though quite awkward and inept with his abilities. He has befriended both Claire Axworthy, who he has no memory of, and Lock, who has become his best friend. Quincy has shown a curiosity towards the true nature of the world beyond the Nexus Academy. Season One S1=Initiation Quincy is introduced in Initiation, where he is the very first character to speak, remarking about the strange nature of this school at the orientation. He is irate when he meets Dakota, who insists on calling him Quin and proceeds to levitate him. He is shown to be wary of Professor Rohlandu, but is not suspicious of Lock's disappearances at all. Day One Quincy meets with Lock in the meal room, where Quincy picks out some disgusting slop to eat. He banters playfully with Lock, who procured a better breakfast through illegal means, before leaving to take a shower. Later in the episode Quincy attends an Espionage class with Professor Wing alongside Lock, Claire, John Pearce, and Erica Lane. Though he jokes around with Lock at the beginning of class, he rejects Lock in favor of Claire when its time for them to split into pairs. The personality modifier he tries on for the purpose of the exercise makes him into a doctor delivering a terminal diagnosis. At the end of class, Quincy is approached by Professor Rohlandu, who offers to give him private lessons. Quincy declines, to Rohlandu's chagrin. Deep Cuts Quincy reports to the Grid for his first day of work. He is asked by his overseer, Soren Zeiss, to assist Dakota with heating materials, which Quincy is none too happy about. However, Dakota proves to be an adequate teacher, but as the two begin to produce the necessary materials they are interrupted by a scream. Quincy and Dakota run to the source, where a kid has discovered the body of Arthur Quon, a fellow student who vanished a few days ago. Dr. Zeiss takes away the body and work is cancelled for the day. At lunch, Quincy is conversing with Claire about the events of the day when he is pulled aside by Dakota, who tells him to not tell anybody else, and wants to investigate the murder. Quincy is reluctant to do so, believing it to be suicide, but eventually agrees and follows Dakota back to the Grid. They find the body of Arthur, and Dakota discovers a strange tattoo on his shoulder. Quincy accidentally uses his healing powers to briefly bring back Arthur to life. Arthur shouts something about a Network before dying again before the shocked Quincy and Dakota. Wake Up Call Quincy and Dakota meet up a few days later at the library, where neither have been able to find anything on the Network. They are confronted by Annabel Steel, who subtly threatens the two of them before exiting. Quincy is struck by an idea and the two head to Quincy's dorm, where Quincy briefly feigns affection for Dakota in order to ensure total secrecy. Quincy then suggests they find a hacker to get into the Academy's system, in order to locate the item which Arthur should've brought with him from outside the Academy. After a bit of arguing, Dakota agrees to his plan. Quincy then heads out for a walk, where he stumbles upon a violent fight between John and Fergus McLeod. He hits his head on the fountain when he is caught by winds summoned by Fergus, and is present when the group is given detention by Professor Wing. What We Lost Quincy exits detention the very next day, and confronts an irate Claire who expresses disappointment that he has not been hanging out with her and Lock recently. Before Quincy can answer, he is intercepted by Dakota, who has found a hacker. Quincy relates his new strategy- to join the Creature Club in order to learn more about whatever killed Arthur. He promptly invites Claire to join the club with him. Later, Quincy and Claire arrive at the Creature Club meeting and meet the frighteningly optimistic Finn Heckley. Quincy is sarcastically excited as they receive the introductory test, a fact which goes over Finn's head. They fail the test, Quincy getting a 20%, but Finn lets them in anyway. Quincy then confides his plan to Claire. Lock & Key Quincy is present when Lock's room is searched, doing homework. He does not seem to be visibly upset at any point during the process. Later, Quincy relates his experience with Annabel to a distracted Lock before leaving for detention. Scare Tactics Quincy expresses disdain and suspicion when the students are called to an assembly, which is only furthered by the announcement of a dance. He does not notice Claire's disappointment at his reaction. Quincy meets up with Dakota, who says he is going to check the computer lab for their hacker. Quincy himself heads out for a free period, and the two agree to meet in the Courtyard. When back in his dorm, Quincy notices Lock's mysterious box to have returned. When he confronts Lock about it, Lock refuses to tell him anything, and when Quincy attempts to open it, attacks him. A shocked Quincy then leaves his friend with his homework, surprised and disappointed. While a disgruntled Quincy studies in the Courtyard, he is approached by Dakota, who shows him the encoded results. Quincy then carelessly reads from his Creature Club textbook, and something he reads seems to shock Dakota, who asks to borrow the book. A now thoroughly confused Quincy watches his once jubilant friend depart, terrified. Fractures Lock mentions Quincy when talking to Fergus, saying they still haven't made up. He is the present in the library, desperately trying to decrypt the note from their hacker. Though he plans on skipping Creature Club, he goes anyway once Dakota insinuates he harbors romantic feelings for Claire. At Creature Club, Quincy and Claire argue and are pulled aside by Finn, who tells them they are off the Club if they are going to be so abrasive towards each other. They agree to go to the dance together in order to gain reentry to the Club. Looking Sharp Quincy appears with Dakota searching for a good suit to wear to the dance, and recognizes John as John also enters. John pulls over Dakota and begins to fight with him, which Quincy does not see as he is picking out a suit. Once Dakota leaves to fix his nose, however, Quincy expresses suspicion about John's sudden manners. The two argue for a bit. Once Dakota reenters and reveals John attacked him, the two pick out suits and leave. In the library, a mostly prepared Quincy discovers the results of the cipher, and realizes that they had reached a dead end in the investigation. Realizing he has wasted his time on chasing an endless mystery, Quincy makes up with John at John's dorm. Now on good terms, Quincy helps John prepare for the dance. On the train to the dance, Dakota and Quincy discuss Annabel's suspicions of their investigation and Quincy reveals the results of the cipher. The two agree to keep Annabel off their trail no matter what, and they arrive at the Greenhouse. There, Quincy meets and apologizes to Claire, revealing the results of the cipher and saying that their recent problems are the fault of him and his distractions. He gives her a bouquet of colored test tubes, and the two head into the dance. Swan Song |-|S2= Quincy will likely return for Season Two. Physical Appearance Quincy is 6'1 and muscular but skinny. He has retained much of his strength from his years as David but he is much thinner. As David, Quincy had close shaven hair. Now it is much messier and longer. Following his confrontation with Rohlandu, Quincy's right hand has been chopped off, to be replaced by a mechanical one which filters his powers through it. Quincy wears a variation of the standard Nexus Academy uniform. His secondary color is orange. He typically wears a standard black spandex t-shirt and black pants, all with orange piping. He typically does not wear the matching jacket except for special occasions. Quincy also wears fingerless gloves in the same style. During casual occasions, Quincy wears a checked collared shirt and khaki shorts. Personality David was loud, obnoxious, and brutish in order to disguise his insecurities. He struggled with feelings of self loathing and felt he was owed more from the world. He was selfish, and cared for little other than himself. In contrast, Quincy is quiet and introverted. He has difficulty approaching people but can seem loud to close friends due to his talkative nature. He cares greatly for other people and is very compassionate and peaceful unless his friends are threatened. He has discovered a vast curiosity about the world around him, and sometimes goes to dangerous lengths to learn more about what the Nexus has been hiding. This leads to a tendency on Quincy's part to throw himself into world-saving, alienating himself from those around him. He tends to be sarcastic in stressful situations. Powers and Abilities *'Photokinesis'- Quincy has the ability to generate light energy from his hands. He is able to use it to blind or burn people, or to form constructs of pure light. On occasion it also has healing capabilities. Paraphernalia *'Digital Watch'- The only item Quincy maintained from the past. It was given to him by his sister and brother for his 10th birthday. *'Nightsticks'- The weapon given to Quincy by the academy. They are capable of taking in his light powers. *'Mechanical Hand-' Used to replace Quincy's severed right hand. The hand is capable of projecting his light powers, but cannot heal the way his natural left hand can. Relationships Family Harlan Sanders Harlan and David had a neutral relationship. Harlan was proud of David's progress in sports, but wished he had taken better care of his grades. This led to a strained relationship. Eliza Sanders Eliza and David had a negative relationship. Eliza could not understand why David wasn't willing to put efforts into his grades like his older brother, which resulted in an extremely venomous atmosphere between them. Harlan Sanders, Jr. Harlan and David had a pretty positive relationship. Though David was unhappy with the high bar Harlan set, they nevertheless got along despite good natured arguments. Kelly Sanders Kelly and David had a positive relationship. They were close and always looked out for each other, though they also argued a lot and didn't quite understand each other. Friends Scott Amell Scott and David were unhealthy friends. They did everything together, motivated to do stupid things by each others goading. Despite everything, they genuinely cared for each other. Claire Axworthy Claire and David hated each other. David bullied Claire for being in a different social caste, despite never getting to know her. Claire and Quincy, on the other hand, have a great relationship. Quincy and Claire are both introverted and enjoy each other's company. They have a mutual crush on each other. They worked as a team in the Creature Club, and during their investigation of Arthur Quon's death. They also went to the dance together. Quincy can occasionally alienate Claire when he gets too into solving the mysteries of the Academy. Quincy and Claire became closer after surviving the Creature Club field trip, but there was still a bit of an awkwardness between them. After Quincy was restored from his stint as David, they realized their romantic feelings for each other and kissed. Lock Reach Quincy and Lock are best friends. Lock's good natured enthusiasm meshes well with Quincy's quiet pragmastism. They enjoy hanging out when possible. However, they start drifting apart after Lock's secrets come to light. When Lock left at the end of Quincy's first year, Quincy forgave him and wished him well. Dakota Maddox Quincy and Dakota did not get along initially. Dakota's brash overconfidence rubbed the quiet Quincy the wrong way, though they did not hate each other completely. They have slowly begun to become allies while investigating the murder of Arthur Quon. It has gotten to the point where they trust each other almost more than anyone else, and care about each other deeply as friends. Dakota emerged ultimately as a sort of big brother to Quincy. Erica Lane Though Erica and Quincy have not interacted much, they have a mutual friend in Claire and so get along. Erica saved Quincy from a memory-altering incident, resulting in mutual respect and trust between the two. John Pearce Quincy initially annoyed John, but they have shared some moments of friendship and respect each other. However, any goodwill between them was likely destroyed by David's betrayal. Dillion Truxan Dillion makes Quincy uncomfortable, as he misses Lock. Quincy and Dillion gradually became friends, until Dillion rejected Quincy after the Gang teamed up with Dominic Reed. Quincy feels very guilty, because Dillion is now in a coma. Colton Allard Colton became fast friends with Quincy after he joined the Honors Programme, and helped Quincy train and become a solid fighter. Other Professor Rohlandu Quincy was suspicious of the Professor, and never trusted her. As David, he followed her blindly out of fear before finally coming to terms with himself and killing her. Trivia * Quincy was the first character created for the roleplay. * Quincy's original power was telepathy, which would've ultimately led to healing. *Quincy takes Computer Science and Espionage as electives. He chose computer science due to a class David had taken and Espionage at Lock's urging. *Quincy tends to swear frequently. *Quincy believes himself to be heterosexual, but is in reality bisexual. *Quincy resides with Lock in room 253c. Schedule First Year #Math II #English II #Gridwork #Chemistry #Basic Combat #Computer Science II #Espionage I Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enhanced Category:Season 1 Characters Category:LGBT Characters